


Safe in Your Arms

by DragonLady_WinterFlame



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Chases, Death, Exploration, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Misunderstandings, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLady_WinterFlame/pseuds/DragonLady_WinterFlame
Summary: This is based on a YouTube Theory video I saw on Roger the Janitor, a theory on what if the Janitor was your friend and that he's not so bad after all. I liked the idea and was compelled to write a fanfic about it, so I hope you all enjoy it.





	1. "Where Am I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Also this story is mostly gonna be said through Six in first person... a little bit with Roger too.

**(Six's POV)**

 

_Darkness..._

_It was the first thing I remember seeing in my dream...well, nightmare actually. Then I saw something appear from the darkness, a tall, lean, mysterious woman dressed in dark robes, long black hair dressed up in a Japanese fashion, and a face as white as a ghost. I don't think I've ever felt so scared..._

_It only lasted for a moment as I drew closer and closer to the creepy figure, before I finally woke up breathing heavy slightly and sweating a little. As I finally recovered from my sudden awakening, I scanned my surroundings. First off what I was sleeping on, it looked like a suitcase but...it was the size of a Queen-sized bed, next was the place itself which looked like a sewer but only also only bigger, like so huge a giant could fit it's whole fist inside this space. However, for a sewer it sure felt...homey. There was enough food, water, a place a wash up, extra clothes, everything I needed to survive.. but the big mystery behind all of this was, who set this all up for me and of course the number one question that every person asks themselves..."Where am I?"_

_Well, there's only one way to find out, and that's exploring what's beyond this room I'm in, in which I assume is my "safe heaven", although there are maybe things that scare me I prefer not to live in fear and venture this strange place and maybe find answers on what this place is, and how I got here._

\---

Six, that was her name. Although it was a bit unclear on why she was called that, but apparently her name is, Six.

As Six ventured the dark tunnels of the sewers armed with only just a single lighter, she could hear all kinds of unpleasant noises including the leaking pipes of dirty sewer water, the scurrying of rats and roaches, and what sounded like a metal crate being dragged across the floor. But Six didn't stop there she kept going no matter how frightening the atmosphere was to her, she finally came to a room of what could be a child's room with a bunch of toys and a nice bed to sleep in. Although tempting to sleep in such a nice bed after sleeping in a briefcase, there was no time for that she had to keep going and then came to a rather frightening room where an eye watches. See that that looked like plain bad news, Six avoided the seeking eye and managed to climb the drawers and cages to the balcony and proceeded to another room, a dark room with more beds but most of them were occupied by sleeping children.

'So there are others like me.' Six thought.

Suddenly out of the darkness a strange figure emerged from behind the door was a rather tall yet short man, draped in a trench coat, wearing a brown hat, small body with ridiculously long arms, and a fairly large head. And this guy towered Six and every child in the room, like he was some sort of giant. Although Six felt a little terrified by this strange being, there was something about him that made Six feel strangely comfortable around him. None the less she's decided to avoid him for now, then proceeded to the next room.


	2. Misunderstood

Six managed to make it through the next room and entered another one, which looks like a laundry room. There was cloth everywhere as if this had some sort of importance, and sure enough it was cause there was the janitor guy again. Six stopped dead in her tracks her heart pounding, using the cloth all over floor she carefully did her best to sneak past him, but unfortunately the janitor, who goes by the name of Roger, heard and smelled her then immediately walked towards Six. Six tried to escape by was caught by those what looked like 12ft long arms by the janitor, caressing her first before carrying her off somewhere, Six did everything to struggle out of Roger's grasp but he's was too strong for her. Several things were running through Six's mind like, what was he going to do to her, what was he doing with those children that seem to be dead, was he going to do the same thing to her, maybe torture her on why she's here then maybe kill her afterwords, or who knows maybe he's nice...it was too much to get around her head she was starting to really freak out.

Roger soon got to his quarters and caressed her again continuously trying to calm her, but Six still struggled thinking that all this soothing is just a ruse to kill her. But he was being serious, he didn't want to kill her but unfortunately for him he's going to have to earn her trust. However the only way he's ever going to keep her here so he could explain and prove that he's not a threat to her, he'll have to barricade both the main and secret door in his room including every single crack small enough for her to escape. He didn't want to have to do this but if he's going to show her that he just wants to help, he needs to do what he has to do, so while still holding her he nailed down the secret door, taped up the cracks, and took both a screwdriver and a key to the main door, took the tape too. He then set her on the bed and walked out the door before locking it and taping up the door's crack, and said that he'll be back shortly.

\---

**(Six's POV)**

 

_Now what do I do? Can't escape. Can't think about what I should do when he gets back. And certainly can't figure out who this guy is, is he trying to help me or does he want to kill me?_

\---

Sure enough it wasn't long before Roger the janitor came back...but with a plate of food. A whole loaf of bread, a wedge of cheese, and glass of milk. This of course confused Six unsure if he was just fattening her up for a meal or is honestly offering her food, she was slightly hesitant to take the plate before realizing she was getting incredibly hungry, she didn't want to take the risk in thinking she was gonna get eaten after being fed so much but she was so famished it was too irresistible to refuse, so she took it and ate everything on the plate.

"Hehe boy, you were extremely hungry. Are you sure you did touch any of the food and water I provided for you in your 'safe haven'?" Roger asked in a voice that sounds deep but soothing, whilst giving her a warm smile.

"Wait...that was you that put all that stuff down there?" Six questioned even more confused, but it did change her mind about her thinking he was going to eat her, guess he really is trying to help her. She was still very wary of him though so she kept her distance, mentally that is.

"Yes, I provided everything for you in order for you to survive in this dreadful place. Though I don't exactly belong out in the real world, this is the only place I can take refuge."

"But if you had no place out there, isn't it possible you were someone before you came here?" Six asked a bit curious about the lonely monster.

Roger would've said something but, decided not to answer that question, Six sort of understood and decided not to ask again.

"I know you must be very confused and I look especially intimidating to you. But I can assure you, child, I mean you no harm and even though I shouldn't be saying this behind the Lady's back, but I would be tortured by her than to have her order me to kill an innocent child by my own hand. It's just so selfish and...evil."

"The Lady, so...she's real?" Six asked in awe.

"Yes...you know her?"

"I think so, only reason why I know who she is is because I had a dream about her. A nightmare, in fact the same nightmare I get every time I sleep. I don't know if it's a warning or a sign, it sure was creepy that's for sure."

"Hmmm interesting, well I'm sure that dream will come to you on what it means but in the meantime, I must finish up my work and get it over with. Promise me you'll stay here."

"Sir, you blocked every nick and cranny of this room, I don't think I'm going anywhere." Six giggled soft, as did Roger.

As the janitor closed the door behind him, it gave Six enough time to think more about him as much as she wanted to explore and see more of the place she was in, she kept her promise and remained in Roger's room. After finally finishing up with his awful job of sending off the corpses of dead children that have been feasted off of leeches, Roger solemnly walked back to his room with Six resting on his bed, she leaned up properly and gave him a small smile, he smiled back but then his smile disappeared as he still thought about all those poor kids that have been eaten by leeches. Most of those children were runaways trying to escape and ended up dead, either drowning in sewer water, getting eaten by leeches, being turned to stone by the watchful "eye", and/or possibly falling to their death while trying to escape. Roger tried his best to hide it as he sat next to her on his bed, but she already noticed his depressed expression.

"Hey, you okay, mister?"

"I uhhh....."

He sighed as he put his hand on his face where his eyes would be, although she was still greatly terrified by the size of him Six still gently placed her hand on his giant arm. This time she smiled at him brightly trying to cheer him up, and understanding of what he was going through since she witnessed it, after seeing her smile like that Roger smiled a little brighter and stroked her head. It wasn't long before night fell and the gentle giant tucked the small girl to bed, Roger then took off his hat and jacket before crawling into bed with Six, his arm and his hand cradling her as they slept.


	3. Premonitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determined to keep her safe at all costs, Roger feels reluctant to let Six explore The Maw alone. Thankfully she allows him to tag along, also allowing Roger to take the lead since he knows the place.
> 
> (Hey everyone, I am SO sorry it took me this long to FINALLY write the next chapter, haven't been motivating myself to write lately for months. That and it was hard to figure out how the next chapter was going to play out, but I've got it! I'm also using the walkthrough on YouTube as a guide so I know how the game was exactly laid out. Anywho, hope you all enjoy this next chapter! ;3 )

Hours later Six woke up feeling well rested. After stretching getting herself to wake up more, she finds a tray of food in front of her; a complete breakfast of pancakes, scrambled eggs with onions and chives, bacon, and buttered toast with a cup of hot coco on the side. Her mouth watered as gazed upon her delicious meal before digging right into it, finally Roger entered the room with his own breakfast; two waffles, a bowl of fruit, and a glass of apple juice.

"Morning, sunshine!" Roger greeted Six gleefully.

"Morning, sir!" Six replied.

"Sleep well?"

"Sure did, how about you?"

"Slept great thanks to you. I probably would've cried myself to sleep still thinking about those other kids I had to bury in gaze if you hadn't cheered me up, and I'd just like to say, thanks."

"Awwww you're welcome, sir. Hey, you know I never did get your name."

"Oh yes, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Roger." He smiled.

Six smiled back, "Hehe, nice to meet you, Roger, my name's Six."

"Awwww what a cute name."

Six giggled then finished up on her food saving the hot chocolate for last so it had time to cool, as did Roger finish his meal washing it down with the apple juice. After spending another good long 10 minutes of sitting in Roger's room drinking their beverages, Roger took both their dishes in a small crate that acts like an elevator that leads to the kitchen.

"Mind me asking what goes on up there, does that crate lead to the kitchen?" Six asked curiously.

"Yes, but I strongly advise you do not venture that place by yourself. I wouldn't want  **them** to mistake you for a child that wasn't 'taken care of', that would be too dangerous." Roger said sounding very concerned.

"Who's  **them**?"

"The twin chefs known as Ralph and Ted, Ted is actually really friendly when it comes to meeting new people but his brother Ralph is more of a sour-puss, so him I feel the most concerned about if he saw you."

"Oh don't worry, Rog, I'm sure I'll be okay.....in fact since you sound so concerned for my safety, I would'n't mind you kept me company."

"Yes yes, that I'll accept gratefully! Not to mention I pretty much know this place like the back of my hand, even every shortcut."

"Cool!" She smiled brightly, jumping into his arms eager to let him lead on.

Roger giggled quietly before taking an easy shortcut that went from his room and straight to the entrance of the kitchens, but before he could go down towards the kitchen backdoor, Roger waited for a strange figure of what looks like one of the chefs to go back inside. From a distance the shadowy figure appeared to be smoking, probably taking a brief smoke break, then finally went back inside. Roger soon went down and quietly went inside, as he entered Six looked at the chef in front of them chopping meat. He was a chubby, short, and rather grumpy looking little man, though he didn't look all too friendly Six still felt no fear.

"Ah Roger, what brings you here?" Ralph asked him sounding quite interested.

"Well I probably would've asked for extra food supplies, but I figured I'd-"

"Hold on....who's that?" Ralph pointed at Six who was slightly hiding behind his shoulder, but pulled herself up and sat on Roger's shoulder.

"That's exactly whom I was talking about. Ralph I'd like you to meet, Six. Six this is Ralph, one of the head chefs, though he and his brother are the only two chefs in this kitchen."

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you, kid."

Ralph looked at Roger, then at Six, then Roger again.

"She's not-"

"No. Though I'm not quite sure myself, but I think she might be the daughter of..."

"What!? No no that can't be possible....can it, I-I mean if that was true do you know what that could mean for us?"

"Yes I know, but...that's why I figured it would be best if she didn't know. But IF  **she** told her anyway, then.....I am truly sorry Ralph."

"It's....fine. Just, promise me this plan won't go wrong, otherwise I probably would've ended this nightmare right here right now."

Six was no doubt puzzled by all of that and not knowing what the bloody heck they were talking about, but she did the wise thing and decided to not question them. Moments later, there was a sound of a door closing as footsteps drew nearer to the kitchen, out of the shadows came another chef who looked almost just like Ralph except his face was a bit longer and slightly bigger, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and yawning he joined his older twin sibling and Roger.

"Hey Ted, nice of you to finally show up."

"Hey bro, sorry but I did most of my night shift cleaning a lot of dishes. And apparently there's still more to get done...oh hi Roger!" Ted greeted Roger with a smiled waving at him, Roger waving back. And it wasn't long before Ted noticed Six. "Oh, hey there, kid!"

"Hey." Six waved at him slightly nervous but was aware that he did seem quite nice like Roger mentioned.

"Who's this cutie, Roger?"

"Well Ted this is, Six, and Six this is Ted."

"You can call me Teddy if you want." Ted grinned.

Six brighten up more before giggling.

"Nice to meet you, Teddy!" She grinned back at him.

After telling the two chefs on how Six got here and that Roger's been tending to her for sometime now, even told them about the nightmare she had a couple of nights ago, that's when Ted looked at Roger and his brother in a way that they should just tell her anyway, since it probably wouldn't matter and probably would be safer for them to tell Six who might truly be.

"Six," Roger started. "This maybe hard for you to understand but, there have been rumors going around possibly a premonition that you might be...The Lady's daughter."

"What?! The woman in my nightmare?" Six questioned in a flabbergasted tone.

"Yes, which means you could possibly also possess some sort of dark magic." Ted commented.

"And that you may end up becoming the next host of The Maw." Ralph concluded.

"Which is why I kept you safe in that 'safe haven' for a long time, so that when the time comes, not just you but all of us who worked under The Lady's control might escape this hellhole, and live somewhere safe." 

"But...how...how am I the one to possibly free us, if I could also be the one to destroy us? Especially a being with that kind of power?"

"Roger said he had a plan that just might work, so we know The Maw emerges from the sea once every year right? Well if we could somehow create some sort of disturbance in The Lady's power so that she wouldn't sense it, all of us would be able to escape. Sure sounds easy but it's not, The Lady's power is too great including the fact she's been feeding off of human being's beauty to keep herself young for centuries, and that it would probably take almost all your power to create that interference. But to that I say, it's worth a shot!" Said Ralph speaking confidently.

"Hmph, I like your confidence, Ralph!" Six smirked. "But what if this plan fails?"

Ralph just smiled back at her slightly, "Then at least we died trying, and somewhat dying free people."

"Sounds like a suicide mission. But, the heck with it, I like this plan!" Six grinned.

Roger felt nervous about his plan, and would rather die saving Six so that she survives and lives as a free soul. But at the same time wants to make it through so that she doesn't have to be alone.

"We'll be waiting for you guys when the time is right." Said Ted before he returned to his duties.

"Right." Roger said rather quiet. "Well come on, Six, and stay close.

"Aye, sir." Six replied hanging onto Roger as they proceeded through the pipes.


End file.
